


学院风三十题

by Flyingfly



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingfly/pseuds/Flyingfly





	学院风三十题

校（tian）园（chao）风（gao）格（zhong）三十题

 

1.春季入学式（开学）

罗宁第一次看见克拉苏斯不是在那个（一如既往的）假模假式的开学典礼上，而是在那之前。当时数不清的学生和家长挤成黑压压的一片，像是蠢蠢欲动的食尸鬼要攻破学校的大门。门打开的一瞬间他不由自主地被人流裹挟着向前移动，目光漫无目的地四处游走的时候就看到了那个面容清秀的学长——他当时确实是那么想。

等他集中精力想多看两眼的时候对方已经消失在人群中了。当时他还很是为此扼腕，毕竟人们对于美丽的事物往往都会下意识地追求。没有个合情的理由，想在偌大的校园里找人也不太容易。

一定是走远了，他想。借用他不知道在哪看过的一句话来说，这种人就像一撮黑芝麻里的那么一粒温润的白芝麻，你想忽视掉都不可能。

 

2.第一次打招呼

所以他第二次见到对方的时候还是很惊讶的。这就好像你还没去觅食，猎物就自己送上门来了。

克拉苏斯在一片几乎掀翻屋顶的喧闹中，带着一种（于罗宁看来）仙人下凡般的气质快步走进教室。只有几个学生稀稀拉拉说了声“老师好”，绝大多数人还是处在如火如荼相见恨晚的闲聊中。罗宁没开口问好，实际上，虽然他看上去还在和一个左拥右抱的富二代聊天，他心里想的更多的还是周末找座庙还个愿，感谢老天爷赐给自己这样的缘分，不，眼福。

克拉苏斯把教案重重地往讲台上一拍。

“那个长得一脸中年丧偶的红头发男同学，如果你再不停止说话，我就要请你移驾到讲台旁边坐了。”

人声鼎沸的教室就这样瞬间安静了下来。

其实，事后罗宁想到，这是一个非常聪明的主意。这句话说出之后，大家都会下意识地停下来去寻找那个“长得一脸中年丧偶的红头发男同学”，而克拉苏斯就可以趁机开始讲话，不必担心班里再乱起来。

并且他也认为，在这样一个充满奇葩的班级里，绝对不只有他一个人长得一脸中年丧偶。

可惜红头发的只有他一个。

 

3.成为并排邻桌

作为班主任，克拉苏斯做的第一件值得称道的事就是恢复了同桌制度。没人知道他为什么这么做，他看起来好像也不需要理由。不过他确实因此赢得了许多向往美好恋情的女生和充满少女情怀的男生的好感。

只不过罗宁和他的同桌都不在此列。

罗宁的同桌是一个看起来很优秀又很高傲的女生，罗宁会这么想是因为她最常见的表情就是一幅苦瓜脸皱着眉不说话。因此罗宁一直以来也没有主动去搭讪过——尝试和这种人交朋友完全就是吃力不讨好。也因此过了快两个星期他才意识到自己的主观臆断简直大错特错——或者说他，和很多其他同学，是怎样的被一张高冷的脸欺骗了长达两星期。

那是一个被阳光晒得软融融，充满青春浪漫气息的中午——前提是忽略教室里永不停歇的喧嚷。事故的开端是某个在出生时选择了寻衅滋事专精的男生叫嚣着自己从小学二年级起扳手腕就没输过，于是一群男生就好像被踩了尾巴的野狗一样凑了上去。罗宁看着那群肌肉发达的二缺正排队等待扳手腕，叹了口气遁去了厕所。

他回来的时候人群已经自发聚集成一个大圆圈，出于好奇他还是往前凑了凑。后来事实证明这是一个改变他一生的决定，因为人群中央那位擂主显然也注意到了他。

温蕾萨·风行者挑了挑眉，把骨节摁的啪啪响。她冲罗宁勾了勾小指，又扬起下颌示意了一下正坐在她对面瑟瑟发抖的卡雷苟斯。

“来来来，洒家一个人单挑你们两个！”

 

4.成为前后邻桌

所以后来罗宁常常跟坐在他后面的卡雷苟斯感叹，要不是他，他就不会遇到他这辈子最好的兄弟。

而我们也不得不感叹命运的神奇：倘若不是温蕾萨在那场扳手腕中输给了罗宁，又怎么会从此对他另眼相看，成为他不离不弃的好兄弟呢？

对此，当事人温蕾萨的解释是：可能是因为卡雷苟斯实在太弱了，我右手一松，左手就忘了使劲了。

不管另一位当事人卡雷苟斯对此事做出了怎样的哭诉，我们都不能忽略一个事实。那就是一次偶然的扳手腕，成就了又一个史诗级的校园传奇：理科全才罗成功，和无敌霸王温蕾萨。

 

5.上课打盹

与温蕾萨雷厉风行的军事作风不同，罗宁一直崇尚晚上不睡早上不起。当然，早饭是很重要的，宿舍也是不能一直待的，所以早上的几节正课就成了他——以及很多像他一样的人——最钟爱的补眠的时间段。

这又往往是克拉苏斯的课，于是他们就更加有恃无恐。因为经过了几个星期的相处，他们就发现这位长发及腰的班主任的本质与他刻意表现出来的强硬外表相比，其实要温柔得多。

克拉苏斯从来不会在上课的时候以点名的方式把人叫醒，扔粉笔头什么的当然就更不会了。这或许是因为他觉得把熟睡中的未成年人强行唤醒过于残忍，又或许是他觉得让学生在混沌状态下听课毫无意义——总之，每当教室里有谁又禁不住睡魔的邀请卧倒在桌面上时，他就会在走来走去地讲课的同时，在那人的桌面上轻轻敲一敲，即使这往往不能起到任何效果。

罗宁可以说是上课睡觉的领军人物，但事实是他并不总是睡死的。很多时候他都处在一种半梦半醒，甚至近乎清醒的状态。他能听到克拉苏斯用他特有语调平和，温润清朗的声音讲课，能听到他的脚步声越来越近，能听到他习惯性的在自己的桌面上敲击的声音，顺着木头疏松的纹理传入耳膜后显得格外清晰——他甚至能听到他细微得难以分辨的叹息声。

然后他就会抬起头，满意地看到自己朝思暮想的人就在眼前。

 

6.传纸条

罗宁还记得最惊险的一次是他把小纸团扔到地上之后，克拉苏斯先于他那迟钝的后桌，弯下腰把纸团捡了起来。

他感觉到自己的心脏好像都停跳了。他知道卡雷苟斯也是。因为那家伙刚刚一反常态地八卦地问，你是不是喜欢咱们班主任。罗宁也一反常态地一咬牙一狠心一跺脚，说我就是喜欢咱们班主任，你想怎样。只可惜那张记录着两个不认真听讲的坏孩子的对话的纸条落在了最不该落的那个人手里。

罗宁就那么看着克拉苏斯的左手——那半握的手心里就攥着那个掌握着他（和卡雷苟斯那个笨蛋）生杀大权的小纸团。他一直小心地看着，不让自己的视线显得太过专注。即使克拉苏斯只是有那么一丝要打开纸条的趋势，他都会义无反顾地扑上去阻止——因为无论什么都不可能带来更严重的后果了。但是一切都出乎他意料的平静。下课铃打响之后克拉苏斯把小纸团扣在卡雷苟斯桌子上，用意味深长的目光看了他们两个一眼就自顾自离开了教室。

所以这最多不过是一个表示“以后上课给我认真听讲”的警告。

很久以后罗宁对温蕾萨说，你说当时他要是打开那个纸团看了，是不是现在一切就不一样了。

温蕾萨眨了眨眼。

“我觉得他早就知道了。”

所以一切不会有任何改变。

 

8.一起打扫卫生

罗宁最讨厌的有两件事情，一个是政治课，一个就是周五下午的大扫除。当值日组里的所有人都归心似箭，又只有一个人非常有责任心时，就会出现这种某人孤零零地站在教室中央还被塞了一堆洁具的情况。

虽然这么说有自吹自擂之嫌，但罗宁认为自己，尤其是在和其他脚底抹油把值日推给自己的同学相比的时候，真的是个古道热肠的好人。

“温蕾萨·风行者，快来帮我做值日。”

“不，绝不。”

一直被罗宁认作是好兄弟的银发女汉子一副事不关己高高挂起的样子，斜倚在门边观察自己的指甲。

罗宁又把头转向了讲台边的克拉苏斯，原本承担着监督值日职责的班主任此刻正在依照彩虹渐变的颜色顺序码放粉笔。

“您也不来帮我么，老师。”

“我在整理讲台呀。”和平时讲课的语调相比，克拉苏斯的声音甜得像是掺了蜂蜜。

假如一个人做全班的值日是《百年孤独》，那在做值日的同时还被两个袖手旁观的闲人看笑话就是《悲惨世界》，罗宁想。

温蕾萨走过来，有那么一瞬间罗宁以为她动了恻隐之心。可是她只是捡起一把散落在他脚边的扫帚，像举起一柄剑一样把它横在他眼前。

“来吧，罗宁，接过这把扫帚。”

“成为不列颠的王。”克拉苏斯接了一句，微笑着弹了弹手指上的粉笔灰。

 

11.帮老师搬试卷

他上次帮克拉苏斯搬试卷还是单纯的因为好心，身为拥有着绝不会偷看考题又任劳任怨的优良品格的五好青年自然也是此等苦力的最佳人选。可惜那也是第一次也是唯一一次他跟在克拉苏斯身后从教室走到办公楼了。

他还记得自己跟在长发及腰的班主任身后走过光影交错的走廊。试卷并不太多，正好可以让他看到前面那个美妙的身影——即使是在时间无情的冲洗下那一幕也只是显得越发清晰。他记得他腰部的曲线，记得他泛着银光的发尾随着走动微微摇摆，经过树阴的时候刺眼的亮光有如碎汞。他甚至记得他短大衣上的每一条纹路。

所以后来再遇到搬卷子这种事他都会缩，因为伸出手就能碰到却不能搂在怀里简直是种折磨。

 

12.受伤被送入医务室 22.欺负事件

他躺在地上努力想睁开眼睛，但是视野里只有一片鲜红。他不知道那究竟是血，还是阳光透过眼睑投在视网膜上的影像——不管是哪一种都够糟糕的，他只能默默祈祷自己的眼睛没出什么问题。随即腹部的疼痛就又打断了他的思索，领头的那个叼着劣质香烟的家伙正踩在他小腹上碾来碾去。他能听见那群家伙高声讨论着什么，时不时爆发出尖厉的大笑。他的大脑好像暂时失去了处理语言信息的能力。

假如那家伙的脚再往下一点就更狠了，罗宁自嘲地想。他不知道温蕾萨需要多久来发现他这个午自习不正常的缺席，又要花多久来找到他——他当然不至于因为这点伤死掉，但是假如可以的话还是避免长时间的疼痛比较好。

他尝试着放松精神，想在那群小痞子不注意的时候恢复点元气，不过事情接下来的发展倒是意料之外——小腹上的重压突然消失了，他先是听到一阵急促的窃窃私语，接着是低声的咒骂。然后他辨识出那群人逃走时急促慌乱的脚步声。最后另一个脚步声越来越近。

他感觉到有人把自己架了起来，似乎想把自己往某一个方向拖。他很确定对方没有恶意，因为他能从他的动作里感觉到一丝温柔。而且，即使他目前看不见东西，他也还是能闻到一丝非常熟悉的，淡淡的薄荷味道。

于是他非常不负责任地彻底昏了过去。

 

罗宁醒过来的时候看到一丝柔和的淡黄色灯光，很明显天已经快黑了。于是他很不情愿地睁开眼睛——他并不想承认自己睡的很舒服。然后他的心突然又紧了起来。

这里不是医务室。

“这是我的宿舍，”一个平和得近乎冷漠的声音响了起来，“医务室暂停使用了，我猜他们一定有什么非常要紧的事。”

克拉苏斯端着一个冒着热气的杯子走过来。他把杯子放在床头边的柜子上，在床边坐下，把盖到罗宁胸口的被子拉下来。

“看起来你恢复的还不错，”他苍白纤长的手指在罗宁腰腹部的绷带上游走，似乎是在检查着伤口的情况，“血已经止住了，不过我不知道应该怎么处理瘀青……希望我包扎的手法还不算太生疏，我已经好几年没碰过绷带和纱布这类东西了。”

他用手指比划了几下，示意罗宁他受伤的位置。

“你感觉怎么样，能坐起来吗？”

“能，”罗宁立刻用手臂撑着坐了起来，他觉得自己的伤并不严重，克拉苏斯也确实医术高超，“坐起来完全没有问题。我现在很好。”

克拉苏斯伸出左手，扶住他的肩膀。

“看着我的眼睛。”

目光对上那双黑亮的眼睛之后，罗宁觉得自己的心跳骤然加快了。他觉得自己全身都在打冷战。他不知道对方想说什么或者做什么，即便只是此时此刻的状态也让他很紧张。

然后克拉苏斯一巴掌扇在他脸上，扇得他魂飞魄散。

“你怎么敢，”他猛地站起身，双手背在背后，在房间里快速地踱来踱去，“罗宁，你怎么敢！”

罗宁倒在床上喘息。他觉得自己此刻给不出任何答案，实际上他连呼吸都有些困难。他大概明白了之前克拉苏斯的语调如此平静的原因——这位温文尔雅的老师显然一直极力压抑着自己的怒火。他现在的状态就像一只乍着毛的雪枭，随时准备攻击任何一个敢于接近他——甚至是被他看到的人。

“四个小时，你昏迷了整整四个小时！我以为你会就这么永远睡下去了！你知道你流了多少血么？”他踱回床边，居高临下地俯视着罗宁，“有那么一阵子我以为我就要失去……一个学生了。一个那么愚蠢的学生！”

他又在床边坐下，低下头，眼里几乎冒出火光：“哦，告诉我，罗宁，勇敢的罗宁，是什么驱使着你孤身一人向五六个高年级学生宣战呢？他们抢走了你心爱的公主吗？！”

罗宁抿着嘴一言不发。克拉苏斯愤怒的脸占据了他的大部分视野，而他很担心说出真相后自己便性命难保。

“告诉我！”

“他们骂你，说你的坏话。”罗宁干巴巴地回答，他很希望这不是自己的临终遗言。

克拉苏斯拧在一起的眉毛慢慢地舒展开来，露出一副混合着疑惑和怜悯的表情。最后他的情绪似乎终于恢复了平静。他直起身来，看着罗宁布满细小伤口的胸膛，语调里又带上了一丝说教的意味。

“这本与你无关的。”他似乎也是在说给自己听。

罗宁没有说话，他避开对方的视线，集中注意力去看天花板上明晃晃的灯管。他觉得自己大概盯着那玩艺看了很久，因为即使眨了很多次眼，他还是感觉要流眼泪了。

最后克拉苏斯终于又站了起来，转过身向门口走去。

“我希望你能再睡一会。你的伤势没必要送去医务室——我也不知道他们是不是恢复工作了，但是带着这样的轻伤被抬上担架是一件很丢脸的事，”然后他又回过头来，好像已经洞悉了罗宁的心思，“桌子上的不是药，是热巧克力。你可以喝，但不是现在，因为会打翻在枕头上。”

他把灯关掉，轻轻地带上了门。罗宁闭上眼，心里默默地算着现在大概是几点，想着温蕾萨是不是还在教室里吆五喝六地起哄（她竟然没来看自己），卡雷苟斯是在泡妹子还是在受欺负，克拉苏斯是不是刚到教室就又要开始费尽心力地维持秩序了，然后，在不知道想到第几个人的时候，他在一片黑暗中进入了梦乡。

 

13.雨天其中一方忘了带伞

那个周五傍晚的雨下得并不是很大，但恰恰就是那种让人不能完全忽略的程度。罗宁从图书馆里冲出来的时候看到克拉苏斯正在房檐下踌躇，脸上带着看班里鸡飞狗跳又无可奈何的那种忧郁。

他确实记得自己包里还有把伞，但那只够一个人打的。旁边那个过于善良的老师一定会拒绝他的好意。

于是他戴上兜帽，走到克拉苏斯旁边。

“如果我们一起冲到雨里去，”他抿了抿嘴唇，“可能会显得不那么可怜。”

“但是会很蠢。”对方微笑着摇了摇头，却还是伸出手握住了他的手腕。

 

21.见学旅行（日间）

    学校组织的集体出游，其最美好的时间段是在车上，这是每个学生都深谙的道理。与此同时，尽量靠后坐以增大和老师的距离也是被一代又一代莘莘学子检验过的颠扑不破的准则。但座位就只有那么多，巴士也只有那么大，所以总是有那么一两个人会中的头彩，一路无言地坐在老师身边。

罗宁是一个好人，好人总是会被各种人欺负的。

但好人也是有好报的。

在他们回去的路上，克拉苏斯一直在看一本似乎很高深的书。罗宁趁他读得入迷偷偷瞥了一眼，发现那是一种他不认识的语言后就默默缩回到了座椅上。巴士走走停停，在一个发生了剐蹭事故的路口处几乎完全停了下来，整整二十分钟只挪动了不到半米。午后的阳光很强烈，经过车窗玻璃的过滤后给每个人都带来了暖洋洋的睡意。罗宁甚至能听到从后方传来的此起彼伏的平稳呼吸声——对于这帮把吵闹当作一种事业的学生来说这简直是个奇迹。

克拉苏斯显然也扛不住了。他回头看了看全车，确认大家都没什么事后就低下头，把书扣在了腿上。罗宁很确定他在闭上眼的一瞬间就已经睡着了，毕竟管理一群出门在外不听指挥的准成年人可是比平时还要伤神劳力。

不过克拉苏斯睡得并不好，一直在座椅上动来动去。罗宁很担心他会把头靠在车窗上，但是又不好把他叫醒。前方的事故大概是还没处理好，行车的速度依然慢得惊人。过了几分钟，罗宁突然觉得左肩往下一沉，转头一看发现是克拉苏斯正倚在自己身边。他好像是突然找到了一个舒服的姿势一样不再乱动了，银发泛着温润的光泽，被阳光镀成淡金色，睫毛随着呼吸轻颤。

罗宁觉得自己左肩的温度似乎比身体其他地方都要高一些。其实堵车也挺好的，他默默地想。

 

23.情人节（校内活动）

卡雷苟斯收到了很多巧克力，多到吃不完。

温蕾萨也收到了很多巧克力，有男生的，也有女生的。

克拉苏斯也受到了很多巧克力，有女生的，也有男生的。

罗宁突然觉得自己的人生真是失败。

 

24.圣诞节（校内活动）（*梗自《老友记》）

罗宁和温蕾萨不是也永远不会是班里学习最好的那两个人，但克拉苏斯总是习惯把那些最艰巨的任务（组织活动，参加辩论，甚至和神龙见首不见尾的校领导打交道）交给他们。因为他们有足够的能力和默契，不需要别的理由。

当然这不仅是一种荣耀，很多时候也是一种负担。

“我永远，永远也不想再碰这些破烂儿植物了！”

他们正在为圣诞庆祝活动装饰教室，按理说一切都应该是顺利又轻松的。但是那些为衬托气氛而被买来的脆弱的寄生植物显然和罗宁闹了别扭——他正在尝试着把它们绕在圣诞树上，或者说，把它们推向死亡的边缘。

“这玩意叫什么来着，槲寄生？”

克拉苏斯向后退了两步，带着愉快的表情眨了眨眼。

“不，这是九层塔。这确实是九层塔。”

罗宁一头雾水，温蕾萨在旁边笑得直不起腰。

 

26.在学院的某处接吻（*可能有使人感到不适的内容）

事情的起因是罗宁和温蕾萨因为这样那样的原因耽误了午休的时间，以至于连下午第一节课都要急急忙忙跑着去上。罗宁蹲下身系好了鞋带正要开始百米冲刺的时候温蕾萨拉住了他，表示她知道一条更近的路。于是他们小跑着奔向一条荒草丛生的小径。离得远远地罗宁就看见墙边的阴影里有人，温蕾萨在他身后轻声骂了一句什么，往地上啐了一口。

即使离得很远他也不可能认错的——他那素来矜持的班主任显然正被某个他不认识的黑发男子摁在墙上缠绵热烈地亲吻，手里的教案散落一地，纸面反射出正午时分刺眼的白光。

他不需要靠得更近了。

温蕾萨抓住他的手腕往后拖，过了两秒钟他才反应过来，轻手轻脚地跟着她一直退回了大路上。聒噪的蝉鸣声不绝于耳，被盛夏炙烤地整个蒸腾起来的校园空地上除他们外空无一人。树根旁小片龟裂的土地上升起混合着灰尘的热气，那些泛着油光的绿叶却比以前任何湿润的季节都要明亮。温蕾萨走得很慢，只是为了配合他的速度。

罗宁发现视野中那几个最明亮的光点正像发了疯一样跳来跳去。他觉得自己要晕倒了。

 

那天放学的时候他们溜出去买了一大堆罐装啤酒和数不清的零食，然后在大门关闭之前成功潜回了学校，温蕾萨还陪他一起翘掉了晚自习——这是理所当然的。天色将晚，操场已经关闭了，于是他们藏到了铁丝网外的一处路灯下面，打开了被塞得鼓鼓囊囊的书包。

罗宁打开一罐啤酒就开始喝。他很长一段时间都没说话，温蕾萨显然也没打算开口，只是默默地往嘴里塞炸鸡块。他们好像就这么消磨了快一个小时的时光，直到夕阳西下，将他们背后的天空渲染得一片火红，温蕾萨才突然蹦出一句话。

“他离你最近的一次是在什么时候？”

罗宁觉得他为这问题摇头晃脑了好一会。他希望自己不是喝晕了，只是没在思考。

“大概是上回我被群殴的那次？我记得他在我旁边坐了好一会，”他低下头自顾自乐了起来，“还扇了我一巴掌，刻骨铭心。”

温蕾萨的脸颊红红的，虽然她并没有喝酒：“我觉得我有过相似的经历——在我8岁的时候……或者9岁，哦，我记不清了……当时我也是被几个小混混围住了，”她瞥了一眼罗宁，打了个响指，“我把他们揍得屁滚尿流，但是我回家之后，奥蕾莉亚狠狠教训了我一顿。”

罗宁咧开嘴又笑了：“这可真是个悲伤的故事。”

温蕾萨从背包里拿了一罐啤酒，拇指在拉环上反复摩擦了许久，好像在犹豫着要不要说话。

“奥蕾莉亚是我最亲最爱的人，以前是现在也是。”她最后还是开了口。

罗宁突然不想接话了，他觉得他们应该换个话题，但是此时此刻他脑子里没有什么别的东西。

“你认识他吗？”他不知道自己为什么要问这个。

温蕾萨疑惑地眨了眨眼，不过她马上就反应过来了：“我觉得我认出来了，但我不知道应不应该告诉你。”

“请讲。”

她脸上露出一种话剧般夸张的悲苦表情：“我想那是我们那个从没在公共场合露过面的校长，我见过他一次，偶然的。”

“哦，”罗宁发现自己此刻出奇地平静，“普瑞斯托。”

“没错。”

他们又陷入了一场尴尬的沉默，不过鉴于他们之间的熟悉程度，这更像是一种默契。夏夜的蝉鸣无休无止，他们就又这么坐了很久，直到天完全黑下来，月亮从教学楼上方升起。成群的飞虫在绕着头顶的路灯飞舞，其中还混杂着一只蝙蝠。

温蕾萨看了看表，站起身来，把背包整理好，然后把易拉罐和包装纸都打包塞进了垃圾桶。罗宁也跟着站了起来——即使是翘课，他的这位好友也是令人惊讶的准时。他跟着温蕾萨抄近路走向宿舍楼，一路上觉得头重脚轻腿发麻——他好像坐着一动不动太久了。

他们悄无声息地混入黑压压的人群。温蕾萨一直走在他前面，速度很快。他们之间的距离越拉越大。

“这未尝不是一件好事。”

她没回头，不过这话确确实实是说给罗宁听的，他也确实听到了。

就好像突然卸下了某种枷锁，从此以后你再也不用为任何事提心吊胆战战兢兢。你的生活中少了一个无形的压迫而多了一个总是温柔笑着的普通人。你所迷恋的偶像终有一天会从神坛上走下来，尽管时间和方式都难以预料。他仍然不是你的，他也永远不会是你的，你一直以来都知道。而这一刻就如同他亲口给了你一个答复，干脆利落地切断了所有漫无边际的猜测和幻想，像摘掉呼吸器一样给了你仁慈的解脱。你一直都在绕着一个圈子打转，忽快忽慢不敢靠近中心。今次你停下脚步，发现了一个事实，那就是他与你无关。

 

27.文化表演（准备阶段） 28.文化表演（舞台阶段）（*本段脑洞过大欢迎跳过）

这是许多学生都心向往之的盛事，它所蕴含的纪念意义也往往大于观赏价值，因为它的本质是该届毕业生的告别演出。有的班级偏重于把精力集中在正事上，于是就只用一首合唱敷衍一下草草了事。但罗宁的班级聚集了比全年级其它班加起来还多的奇葩，因此他早就做好了被震一下的准备。

即便如此，当他听说温蕾萨把克拉苏斯拉成了主演的时候还是颇为吃惊。

“他们都搞现代，我们就弄古典；他们都搞合唱，我们就来一个独舞。”这是温蕾萨的原话，但罗宁实在想不出这和他们文质彬彬的班主任有什么关系。据温蕾萨的小组成员说，他们前往游说克拉苏斯的经历就像是一个传奇，因为实在太过简单。

 

“看着我做手里的这个U盘，老师。它看上去平淡无奇不是么？事实并非如此。请让我给您讲讲我的经历吧。在您将组织演出这个重任交给我之后，我就去查找以前的毕业演出的资料了，我几乎看到了千篇一律的合唱——直到我看到8年前某个班级的演出。”

“视频的清晰度很差，但我还是认出了一个人。”

“我此次来的目的是请求您重复一下八年前在毕业演出上所做的事，因为您无疑也是班级的一员。假如您拒绝的话，我会把视频上传到校园网的论坛上，然后用粉色缎带蝴蝶结把您的头发扎成马尾，推出去游街。”

据说克拉苏斯全程一言不发，只是最后一脸绝望地点了点头。而这就是游说的全过程。

 

罗宁在被派去“探班”的时候还是在思索着温蕾萨的所作所为，他毫不怀疑她促成此等大事的能力和恶毒果决的心肠。毕竟，她同时拥有着先天优势和后天环境——看看她的姐姐。

他站在舞蹈教室门口（这是温蕾萨给他的地址）犹豫了一会，最后还是小心地敲了敲门。没有人回应，于是他尝试着推了推门。门开了，里面透出一丝光线。

克拉苏斯笔直地站在舞蹈教室的正中央，牛仔裤洗得发白，黑色毛衣一如往常地卷到手肘处，露出小臂苍白的皮肤，右手背上有一道淡淡的疤痕。他带着耳机，下颌微抬，银亮的长发一直垂到腰间。

罗宁没有进去，也没有关上门，只是靠在门边默默等待。他能看到有很多细小的尘埃在厚重的窗帘周围飞舞盘旋，阳光照射下忽明忽暗，像是瞬间消失又出现。他突然想到，这三年来那些静默的注视和长久的守望，都与这些久久不能落地的尘埃出奇的相似。他觉得自己此刻和克拉苏斯离得很远——他可以很自然地和他对话，开玩笑甚至争吵，但似乎跨进舞蹈教室的阳光里就会进入另外一个世界，而他在那里能碰到的永远也只有尘埃。

过了几分钟，克拉苏斯摘下耳机，睁开了眼睛。他透过镜子对罗宁笑了笑，却并没有转过身。

“你就这么偷偷地溜进他们的舞蹈教室？”

“征用了，”克拉苏斯一本正经地纠正，“我征用了他们的舞蹈教室。”

他走到墙角边坐下，示意罗宁可以坐到他旁边，不过罗宁没打算领情。

“我来看一眼就走，这是温蕾萨的命令。”

“温蕾萨可真是不近人情，”克拉苏斯笑了，“不过她是个好姑娘。”

话题好像转到什么奇怪的地方了。罗宁撇了撇嘴：“如果你单纯地把她形容为‘一个好人’，我会更赞同的。”

克拉苏斯微笑着摇了摇头。

“那她可真是个心狠手辣的好人，”他看上去好像很想诉苦，但又因为不愿意和小孩子计较，只能无奈地接受，“你看过那段视频了吗？”

“还没有，”罗宁皱起了眉，“不过我的电脑上有备份。”

“看来我得想办法黑进你的电脑，”克拉苏斯看上去若有所思，罗宁还没来得及提出疑问，他就接着说了下去，“那是八年前的视频了……温蕾萨义正辞严地斥责我向你们隐瞒了两件事——我当然知道她是开玩笑的——其一是我以前也是从这所学校毕业的；其二是，唔……我当初确实学过跳舞。”

看着这样一个好像不食人间烟火的家伙露出如此苦恼的表情是一件令人愉悦的事，罗宁想。他不由得笑了。

克拉苏斯叹了口气，朝罗宁挥了挥手打发他回去。罗宁转身的时候听到后面传来一声请求。

“假如温蕾萨问到我的情况，就告诉她我正在认真练习……非常非常认真。”

 

演出的效果不言自喻。在被温蕾萨娇小的拳头威胁过之后，罗宁和一众与他一样不知五音六律为何物的男生一起成功地比了近5分钟的口型——“你们的声音不重要，但你们不发出声音对我来说很重要”，这是温蕾萨的原话。

当然，学生的合唱再好听也只是个陪衬。罗宁很清楚，在整场演出的过程中，所有观众的眼神和注意力都和他一样集中在了舞台中央那个宽袍广袖千回百转的身影上。克拉苏斯没有辜负温蕾萨的期望——实际上他的表现或许远远超过了那位风风火火的银发组织者的预期。当一曲终了时，他双手合拢，眼睑微垂，一揖到地，观众席上的掌声经久不息。

罗宁不知道彼时班主任疲惫的脸庞上是不是也露出了欣慰的笑，只知道他自己鼻子发酸说不出话，如鲠在喉。

 

29.毕业典礼（散伙饭）

毕业典礼上所有人都心不在焉，索然无味的仪式结束后大家就收拾东西直奔了餐厅——罗宁和温蕾萨之前已经打点好了一切，那顿即将被最后的疯狂席卷的晚餐才是这一众学子真正的告别仪式。

克拉苏斯到得略晚，他先前叮嘱罗宁不必等他，但他们当然不会那么做。于是他刚一进门就被事先埋伏在门后的几个男生逮了个正着，当场被扒掉了大衣和围巾，然后就被摁在座位上以各种无理取闹的说法灌酒。

值得称道的是他一开始还并未放弃抵抗，试图找出各种理由来推掉那些不断被递到眼前的，满得快要溢出来的玻璃杯，可惜他班里的学生从来都不是心慈手软之人。即便他真的能拉下脸来训斥那些没大没小的男孩子，旁边也有几个女生专门负责软磨硬泡——敢对杯中美酒皱一下眉头就分分钟哭给你看！——“老师，你一定是看我们要走了就不喜欢我们了对不对？！”

最后学生们终于还是如愿以偿地灌倒了酒量尚可的班主任。

克拉苏斯的脸颊越来越热，耳朵通红，呼吸声急促且紊乱。他的目光开始涣散，眼睛上像是蒙了一层若有若无的雾气，嘴角却莫名其妙地挂上了笑意。最后这位向来优雅稳重的老师站起身来，举起那只不知道被灌满了多少次的玻璃杯，开始绕着餐桌敬酒。

据说人喝醉了就会变成另一个自己，与平时那个严肃拘谨的样子相比，克拉苏斯显得更张扬也更好像相处了，但他显然并未丢掉那引以为傲的渊博学识——罗宁甚至怀疑他是不是真的喝醉了，因为他从没见过哪个醉到如此失态的人还能认清每个人的脸，并且说出如此花样繁多引经据典的敬酒辞。

他看着克拉苏斯在几张长桌间来回穿梭，听见玻璃杯互相碰撞发出清脆的声响。对于那些仗着酒意拉着老师的袖子要抱抱的女生也来者不拒，还会在脸颊上附赠一个颇具绅士风度的吻，引得她们眼角都笑出泪花。克拉苏斯确实喝醉了，只不过在座也没有几个清醒的。大家多半都已经东倒西歪，有的搂着暗恋了三年的人的脖子失声痛哭，有的看着携手并肩却不能白头的好友傻笑，推杯换盏说不出话。

“你不觉得他喝醉的样子有一种说不出的媚态吗，”温蕾萨走过来捅了捅罗宁的腰，刚被克拉苏斯亲过的左脸颊还红红的，“我们不虚此行。”

罗宁摇了摇头，不置可否。

他不知道又过了多久，在这个弥漫着酒味的房间里好像时间都静止了，他的意识也越来越不清晰，然而那更多是因为疲惫和困倦。他觉得视野中物体的边缘都开始像被油画笔涂抹了一样越来越模糊。他很担心自己会睡着，却又懒得睁开眼睛。

直到克拉苏斯突然站到了他面前。

房间里似乎瞬间安静了，刚刚痛哭的傻笑的勾肩搭背的推杯换盏的好像都被什么东西捂住了嘴，四十个人的视线齐刷刷地投在他和克拉苏斯身上。罗宁这才意识到只剩自己一个人还没被敬过酒了，这使他不由得感到一丝惶恐。

克拉苏斯站在他面前许久没有开口，只是一直微笑地看着他，媚眼如丝。过了半晌，他叹了口气，把酒杯推回了桌子上。

罗宁以为他要说话了，没想到他两眼一闭倒在了自己怀里。

房间里先是安静了两秒钟，随后便开始响起低声的轻笑和窃窃私语，最后甚至有人肆无忌惮地吹起了口哨。原本醉得不省人事的学生纷纷拿出了手机乃至相机。罗宁心急火燎，他下意识地想松开手阻止那些嘿嘿坏笑着的同窗，却又不能就这么把克拉苏斯扔到地上。维持这个别扭的姿势才几秒钟他就受不了了，赶忙叫温蕾萨过来帮忙把怀里已然入睡的老师抱到了旁边的沙发上。

闹腾了半天大家才安静下来，有的倒在椅子里，有的趴在桌子上，碰倒的酒瓶里流出的液体汇成清冽的小溪。罗宁坐在沙发上，轻轻地拍打克拉苏斯的脸，却没换来除了几句意义不明的呓语以外的任何东西。温蕾萨用一种看神经病的眼神看着他们两个，然后又用这种严肃的带有批判性的眼神扫视了个房间。罗宁知道她还清醒得很。

时间过得很慢，他觉得他似乎在克拉苏斯旁边坐了很久。这种久坐让他感到很无聊——尤其是其他人似乎都聊得热火朝天的时候，但他好像也没所有什么更有意义的事能做了。他想问问温蕾萨他们应该什么时候离开，然后他突然意识到这是最后一次这一群人能肆无忌惮地在一起胡闹了。一觉醒来的第二天早晨他们就会各奔东西乃至天各一方，所以他们有足够的理由让把个夜晚尽可能地拉长。他看见克拉苏斯胸口的一小块皮肤在暖黄的灯光下显出病态的苍白——温蕾萨告诉他稍微解开衣领对醉酒的人有好处，但他觉得眼前这个紧皱着眉头喃喃自语的家伙大概是很怕冷的，即使他从头到脚散发出来的气质都像是来自某个遥不可及的雪国。假如衣服也不能给他温暖，那他愿意把他抱在怀里，抱一辈子也没关系。

他才神游天外了一秒钟，温蕾萨就站起来敲了敲酒杯。

“半夜了，该散了——大老爷们哭什么哭，都留着联系方式还怕以后见不到面么。还能走的自己打车，喝成狗了的跟着别人走，钱另算，”她顿了顿又恶狠狠地加了句话，“有哪个敢趁机占便宜的我就让他下半辈子生活不能自理。”

一群人乖乖地鱼贯而出。罗宁看着温蕾萨，指了指克拉苏斯，她点了点头表示待会就会来处理。门外的声音越来越小也越来越远，只偶尔能听清一声响亮的啜泣，最后一切归于安静。

温蕾萨一脸疲惫地回到了房间里，收起散落在茶几上的大衣和围巾，帮着罗宁把克拉苏斯驾到肩膀上——好消息是他似乎已经能自己走了。他们用很慢的速度挪到门外，温蕾萨松开手去拦车，罗宁立刻觉得肩膀一沉。夏夜的凉风吹在身上让他浑身一凛，下意识地转头去看克拉苏斯。那位意识模糊的老师的脸色正在由不正常的绯红变回不健康的苍白。

回教师宿舍楼的路上他们都沉默不语，充斥着狭小空间的只有此起彼伏的呼吸。车程不长，站在校门口的时候罗宁心里升起一种奇特的感觉，他本以为当天下午头也不回的离开就是他和这个生活了三年的地方的潇洒的告别，可还不到一天他就又回到了这里。也许下次再见也不会太久，他想。

在和宿管斗智斗勇了快十分钟之后他们终于半拖半拽把克拉苏斯拉到了楼梯口——想让他安安稳稳地自己上楼并且找对房间几乎是不可能的，实际上他现在连站直都很难。

“你，”温蕾萨扬起下巴，“把他背上去。”

“为什么是我？你力气比我大得多。”

温蕾萨垂下眼睛摇了摇头：“你真是注定孤独一生，罗宁。”

他只好认命。

他们到达宿舍房间门口的时候已经又过了二十分钟，罗宁感到疲惫且困倦，他知道守在门口的温蕾萨也一样，或许更甚。

他小心翼翼地把克拉苏斯放到床上，又从他胸前的口袋里翻出一支笔轻轻搁到桌上。确认他不会在翻身时伤到自己之后罗宁开始蹑手蹑脚地后退，想不到克拉苏斯突然伸手抓住了他的手腕，力道大得惊人。他极力抑制自己想呼唤温蕾萨的欲望，尝试着把手往回抽。可他越是用力克拉苏斯就抓得越紧，嘴里还念念有词地倒腾着含混不清的话。罗宁有点犹豫了，有一瞬间他甚至想着有没有可能以此为由说服温蕾萨让他今天晚上留下来，然后他意识到克拉苏斯大概也只是潜意识里把他当成了别的什么人，于是又莫名其妙地有点伤心。

正在他为此纠结的时候温蕾萨走了进来，她弯下腰，很温柔又很有耐心地把克拉苏斯的手指一根一根地掰开。后者收回手臂，躺在床上咕哝了两声就没再说话。罗宁活动了一下手腕，看到几个发红的印子。他还没来得及往外迈步就被温蕾萨以很大的力道推了出去，然后她非常轻柔地关上了门。

他们走在通往校门的小路上，罗宁忍不住回头看了看一片漆黑的宿舍楼。他想起以前每到春夏之交的那段时间，起床时都能看到有金红色的阳光恰好点亮整个走廊。既给他以新生希望般的欣喜，又会让他因为睡眠不足而抱怨好半天。如今这美丽又恼人的风景依旧，他却再也不能自信满满地说这是他生活的一部分了，这就好像心爱之物被人夺走了才发现那本来就不是自己的。这种日复一日坚守的循环被夺去的不适感在他身体里滋长蔓延，像血液逆流的血管。

夜深人静，他们离去后的校园和之前也并没有什么不同。映着婆娑树影的平整砖地上依旧是如水的白月光。一阵风吹来，梧桐叶子飒飒地响。

 

30.毕业后见面

那届传奇般的毕业生自散伙后就像扬在地里的一把尘土一样失去了形迹。大部分人自那以后便未曾再见，即使是罗宁也只能联系到寥寥几个人。大家零零散散地聚过几场，最多时也只到不了一半。唯一一次奇迹般的全员到场得益于消息灵通的温蕾萨和她传奇般的姐姐的帮忙——那是在9年之后，他们都已经消磨掉了自己生命中相当可观的一段时光，在不断选择的分叉路上越走越远。此刻他们就像是风裹挟着的树叶一样又被卷到了一起。

罗宁自然是最早拿到聚会安排的。尽管他和温蕾萨在毕业后几乎不曾联系，但当他看到她发过来的聚会大体安排之后还是心领神会的前去考察场地预订房间，这是三年间培养的可以维持一辈子的默契。他相信她一定做了最全面的准备和最妥善的安排，孤注一掷地投入了全部精力。所以这必然全员到场的重聚是第一次也是最后一次，他想。

聚会当天他到得略晚，不过也不能算迟到。温蕾萨的样子让他有些惊讶——不是她有了怎样翻天覆地的变化，而是她看上去根本没变，依然英姿飒爽豪气逼人——她看上去并没有变得更成熟或者更深沉，罗宁对此感到一丝近乎侥幸的欣慰。他习惯性地坐到她旁边，她皱着眉看了看他，然后笑着捶了捶他的肩膀。罗宁感到右肩一阵生疼。

但其他人都变了，有人投身事业形容枯槁，有人小有所成雄姿英发——卡雷苟斯依旧左拥右抱花团锦簇，只不过安薇娜不见了，依偎在他胸前的是另一个年轻貌美的金发姑娘。

克拉苏斯不在。

罗宁坐定之后看了看房间，开口对温蕾萨说的第一句话就是班主任呢。温蕾萨撇了撇嘴说那个长得一脸中年丧偶的红头发男同学果然是如此薄情，没有新欢也忘不了旧爱，我们的目的是同学聚会不是给你创造二人世界——何况就算有了二人世界你不也是紧张得面部神经间歇性坏死说不出话来？一番话下来说得罗宁面红耳赤，他意识到温蕾萨并不是完全没变，她在冷嘲热讽指桑骂槐方面的天赋正在逐渐显现，与她那生来刀子嘴刀子心的二姐殊途同归。

“我当然尝试过联系他，但是他是你们所有人里唯一一个完全不见踪影的。我甚至动用了一些比较机密的手段——但是就是找不到。我为你感到遗憾。”这是温蕾萨最后给出的答复。

罗宁努力劝说自己这没有什么大不了的。他端起盛满饮料的玻璃杯，嘬一小口又放下，然后就一直重复这个动作。屋子里的其他人大多正凑在一起低声交谈，小部分和他一样在旧友重逢的激动过后显得手足无措。他开始思考像这样听一些已经与自己无关的人说与自己无关的事究竟意义何在，然后他听到大家逐渐围到一起，开始三三两两地讨论克拉苏斯。

“有人还见过班主任吗？自从毕业以后就没见到他了。”

“我们毕业之后他就离开学校了。我们是他的最后一批学生，感觉如何？”

“离开学校就找不到了？”

“人间蒸发了一样。”

“我倒是听说过一些传闻，据说他跑到外国和一个女的结婚了……别用这种眼神看着我啊我也只是道听途说！”

“诶不过按理说老师活到现在的话也确实该娶妻生子……”

“什么叫‘活到现在’啊？”

……

罗宁感觉自己的思绪又越飘越远了。他好像很久以前就有一种直觉，在那个所有人都烂醉得仿佛进入梦境的晚上，从他被温蕾萨推出门外的那一刻起，他就再也不可能见到克拉苏斯了。那张睡梦中依旧双眉紧蹙的脸和一片昏暗中泛着清冷银光的长发注定是他对今生（不知为何）挚爱之人的最后的记忆。

温蕾萨拽了拽他的袖子，两个人远离讨论得越发热闹的人群，缩到房间角落的沙发上。温蕾萨掏出手机，向下翻着以前的照片，竟然没用多长时间就找到了上次全员聚餐的留影。她的手指在屏幕上规律性地划着，最后克拉苏斯被人灌倒后昏睡过去的照片终于蹦了出来。

罗宁坐在温蕾萨旁边，和她一起对着掌心大小的照片嘿嘿地笑。时隔九年，那场景那温度那进退维谷的尴尬气氛都鲜活仿佛昨日。他记得照片里那个人彼时年轻俊美却又心狠手辣，口头禅是为了维护秩序和更多人的利益我们总是不得不做出某些牺牲，即使这包括我们自己。他不知道他现在是家庭美满还是依旧孑然一身，是带着略显沧桑却仍旧睿智的面容在世间奔波还是已经脱离苦海，化作了故乡海岸上的一撮飞灰。他只知道这一切与自己无关，他不了解什么，也无法挽回什么，那个人和他在他身上寄托的感情一起走得干干净净，像这九年的时光一样，没有一丝回头的意思。

他转过头看着温蕾萨，对方也收起笑容，扭过脸来看着他。他觉得他从那双蓝眼睛里看到了某些以前从没考虑过的东西。

于是他说我们结婚吧。

 

Goodbye my almost lover

Goodbye my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be?

So long my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Should've known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

 

罗宁颇感自豪的一点是他确实能做到很久不去想那个人。他知道自己无法把那份回忆直接抹掉，也不能完全自然而然地谈论与之相关的一切，但他可以建一堵墙，把那些不该想不愿想的东西都围在里面。这方法在之后的很长时间里被证明是有效的，直到有一天他的小女儿光着脚从卧室里钻出来，啪哒啪哒地跑到沙发后面，踮起脚尖捂住他的眼睛，奶声奶气地说我们来玩捉迷藏的游戏。罗宁哭笑不得地移开她的手，一睁眼就看到小家伙正撑在沙发上低着头看他。刚洗过的银发带着一股湿漉漉的水气，有几丝扫在他脸上，突然就不知让他想起了谁。


End file.
